Talk:Game On, Charles/@comment-26241630-20150509220455
Marlene King says the song Walkin' After midnight, is still a clue. I think I'm beginning to understand what it means. I'm not anywhere close to the whole 'A' idea of it but I'm starting to get why this song could be a clue into discovering the true identity of Charles DiLaurentis. I go out walkin after midnight, out in the moonlight, just like we use to do. I believe this lyric has to do with the bond Charles (or A. Whichever name you prefer), shares with his brother Jason. How the two use to paly and even at night they'd still have fun when they were suppose to go to sleep. I walk for miles along the highway. Well, that's just my way of saying I love you. All the terrible things that Charles has done from threatening to abusing to even killing is all out of love for Jason his brother/ or his friend (whichever angle you prefer to look at their childhood from the video). i'm always walkin after midnight searchin for you. This lyric could hint at the fact that everything he has done up to this point has driven him restless. Crazy. He's getting crazier and crazier because he misses Jason so much. Saying to himself: I remember. I won't give up. I stopped to see a weeping willow. Crying on his pillow, maybe, he's crying for me. This could have to do with the fact that he somehow has found the person whether that be Jason or not,- he's been looking for. But that person has already been through so much that he can't take it anymore. And as the skies turn gloomy, night winds whisper to me. He's angry because he's been searching for soooooooo long and has found somehow the person he's looking for onyl for that person to be crying because of somebody else. Remember the quote is: maybe, he's crying for me. As in he wants to believe that the person remembers him and that all of it hasn't been for nothing but he can't. Night winds whisper to me. I'm as lonesome as I can be.'' These two lyrics have to do with him finally out of the anger and hurt exacting vengeance on those he views are the casue behind him losing that person. night winds. could have to do with the darkness part of him finally after being somewhat restrained is unleashed and all hades breaks loose upon those that are connected to the whole ordeal of him and the person: brother/or friend he misses. He begins to move harshly. Kill more savagely...so to speak. And angry that the one he loves in a brotherly or clsoe friendship way - is hurt he goes and decides to HARM the person that made his own brother/or friend suffer and cry on the pillow becasue despite everything he still loves his brother/or friend. So he kills. I'm out walking after midnight, out in the starlight. Remember how he was walking beneath the moonlight? Searching? Now the night isn't so dark anymore and he's found the one's he's looking for only to realizse the one he's been looking for doesn't remeber who he is...yet he found him and now has more of a purpose. Stars can also be viewed as the targets and people he has to bring down; the family that ruined his life- in order for him to in a way get hsi brother or friend back. Just hoping maybe you're walkin after midnight, searching for me. Hoping that out of all the horrible things he has done he has done it all for his brother/or friend. And that somehow his brother/or friend will try figure out who could be doing all the terrible things that is causing his (the brother) life to fall apart and the reason why his life is falling apart. So he's hoping that the brother finally begins his search for him (Charles) who has done all this horrifying things to people- out of love for the brother/friend. Hence the; walking after midnight, searching for me. Meaning that soon the two will reunite and finally the sad story will reach its predetermiend tragic end. So A does have a soul- only it's not because of his family its becasue of the one he loves......his brother.